Mount Snow
Mount Snow in LifeAfter Environment Farming * Wood farming while stand in front of a Tree and hit the Tree with your Fists or with Tools to . ** You will find Lv. 4 Trees. To increase the amount of gathering wood you need to increase the Basic Logging Skill in Gathering to Lv. 4 to unlock the * Stone farming while stand in front of a Stone and hit the Stone with your Fists or }with Tools to gather ** You will find Lv. 4 Stone. To increase the amount of gathering wood you need to increase the Basic Logging Skill in Gathering to Lv. 4 to unlock the * Animal / Infected / Humanoide Hunting while attacking with a or other Weapons. After killing the target go to them and gather with pressing the "Collect" button * Gathering while walking to the wanted resource like Berries and hit the "Collect" button. ** you will face Lv. 4 Hemp. You eked to unlock Basic Hemp Gathering Lv. 4 to be able to gather secondary resources ** Hemp Picker need to unlock [[]] to gather the special resource Farming while raining No raining aviable on this map Infected Infected in LifeAfter are a necessary part. You will find infected in every area in Mount Snow . Special Infected Special Infected in LifeAfter a mini bosses in that game. You can find them on difficulty V area. He will give you combat experience new dollar and a lot of other resources after defeating them. Mutant Mutants in LifeAfter are the bosses. You will recive 4 notifications from Chris. He will lead you where do you need to walk and how much time is left until the boss Will spawn 5 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 3 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 1 Minutes= | source = LifeAfter }} |-| 30 Seconds= | source = LifeAfter }} Take the Helicopter to Mount Snow and walk to the big Grey dot. After arriving or the dot will change to a purple dot. Animals In Mount Snow you will learn how difficult the animals are. You can find them in Islands with difficulty I to NPCs Tasks Story Daily Events Map Treasure Chests Treasure Chests in LifeAfter are random chests they can be found in every map. You can find Map Specific Resources in the chest. Exploration In LifeAfter, you will go over exploration quests where you need to discover locked chests. You have to discover 10 locked chest in this zone. Subsequent to finishing these quests, you will get 1000 . And for every chest, you will get 1000 and some items like , . In this guide, we will discuss where to discover these chest in Mount Snow. File:Mount Snow Exploit.jpg You can buy a or wait until you get it via Diving Event. NOTE: You will face some difficulties in these locations. It doesn't matter which server. The chests are mostly different you should search in similar area to find the chests. Stronghold ?? Stronghold Battle are an Team Event with an Team with minimum 2 Players. Reward 1 Star Reward 2 Star Reward 3 Star Reward Exploit Fall Forest You can take the task Strongold Battle in Fall Forest, Sand Castle, Snow Highlands, Mouth Swamp, Mount Snow and Santopany. After you finish that task you will receive feat. Now you can talk to [[]] near the Board and can exchange an Exploit. } |1 |30 |/ | / |- | |1 |70 |/ | / |- | |1 |15 |/ | / |- | |1 |35 |/ | / |- | |1 |18 |/ | / |- | |1 |25 |/ | / |- | |1 |30 |/ | / |- | |400 |30 |/ | / |- | |400 |60 |/ | / |- | |30 |90 |/ | / |- | |1 | | | |- | |1 |100 |10 | / |- | |1 | 100 |5 | 20 |} Leave You need to walk to the red Helicopter Evac Point on the map to leave Mount Snow. Before you can do that you need to transfer infected resources while sending it to your camp. Remember that you need to pay a taxes to your camp and doesn't get the same amount of resources you are sending to you. But every resources they payed in the taxes will help your camp to grown up and will help you to recive some special Buffs. The taxes is managed by the camp self. Note that you can not leave while you and your dog carry infected resources. Or you are maybe craft something and need to finish your crafting May you need to pay to sent more resources or use the storage and sent the leftover on a new day to you.